


Interlude: Moves Make Up For the Silence

by sleepinnude



Series: Imagining You'd Care [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude





	Interlude: Moves Make Up For the Silence

When Lauren broke up with Puck, Sam found himself with more Puck than he necessarily knew how to handle. They were suddenly having a lot more sex and a lot more than sex. Which, a month ago, would have been fine. But since then, Sam had talked to Blaine.

Fucking Blaine, man. Sam hated Blaine with his charm and his kindness and his out-and-proud…ness and his out-and-proud boyfriend who held his hand and kissed him in public. And his copy of Spider-Man issue 6 signed by Stan freaking Lee himself. But whatever, Sam wasn’t bitter. Or jealous. No.

It’s just that Blaine had asked if he could maybe have feelings for Puck? Past the “two dudes helping each other out” arrangement. And then after Sam was finished shrugging and blushing and stammering and then beaming and chattering and talking and talking and talking, Blaine had asked if it were possible if Puck could maybe have those same kind of feelings for Sam?

And the thing was No. He didn’t. At least, not from where Sam was standing. Because Puck loved Lauren. And because while there might be a few slip-ups every now and then, for the most part Puck didn’t treat Sam tenderly or lovingly or softly. Not that he was mean or anything. And not that Sam wanted Puck to treat him like that. Very much.

Before.

Now, lines were blurring. Now, Puck paused their video-games just to lean over and kiss Sam for a few minutes. Now, when they were finished fucking, Puck hauled Sam closer and fell asleep. Now, Puck threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair and murmured “Sammy” into a breath. Now, a thumb brushed over his cheek, a forehead rested against his shoulder, a smile touched Puck’s lips at his blush.

Now, Sam didn’t know how he would answer that question from Blaine about Puck.  
Because now everything was changing.

And what scared Sam most of all was that he thought he liked it. He thought he could get used to the way things were going.

And that only scared him because he knew if Puck noticed that and noticed how things had changed, he would pull the rug out from everything. And Sam wasn’t sure what he would do after that.


End file.
